The subject matter herein relates generally to connector mating assurance systems and methods.
Ensuring that mating pairs of electrical connectors are mated properly is important in electrical systems, particularly in electrical systems that exhibit vibration during operation, such as in automotive applications. For example, an electrical connector can be partially mated during a car assembly process, such as in a car assembly factory, and can pass conventional electrical assurance tests, such as tests that pass electrical signals through the electrical connectors to determine electrical connection of the connectors. However, once in operation, the car vibration can cause the electrical connectors to come loose and cause failure.
Conventional assembly methods for electrical connectors provide a mating mechanism, such as a latch, that produces a click when the latch latches in place. However, in an assembly situation, a worker may not properly hear the click due to background factory noises, or could confuse the click with other sounds that closely resemble a connector click. Some known systems use a double casing of the connector, where a second case only fits if the electrical connectors were properly mated. However, such systems have increased cost associated with the second case and increased labor time to assemble.
A need remains for a connector mating assurance system and method to detect proper mating of electrical connectors.